red_nightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Animalism
Animalism is a vampiric Discipline that enables its users to take control of animal life forms using their minds, bending them to their will. Level 1 Powers Bond Famulus Lore Animals can be fed vampire blood in order to form a Patridaeic bond with them, transforming them into a famulus ghoul which facilitates the use of other Animalism powers. While this power alone does not allow two-way communication with the animal, it can follow simple verbal instructions such as “stay” and “come here." It attacks in defense of itself and its master but cannot otherwise be persuaded to fight something it would not normally attack. Sense Beast The vampire can sense the Beast present in mortals, vampires, and other supernaturals, gaining a sense of their nature, hunger, and hostility. Level 2 Powers Feral Whispers The vampire can commune with the beasts of the wild and the city. Feral Whispers allows two-way communication with animals. A cat might not be interested in debating Matisse’s use of color but happily discusses the lack of prey around the brownstone building across the street. Depending on the vampire’s skill, they can even persuade animals to perform services; like humans, animals seldom agree to things that go against their nature or endanger them. Vampires can also use Feral Whispers to summon a chosen type of animal (see Animalism limitations above) but the animals must be present to answer. Nothing prevents a vampire trying to summon an orca in Central Park, but success seems unlikely. Summoned animals listen to the summoner, but scatter or attack if endangered. Level 3 Powers Animal Succulence The vampire can slake additional Hunger by feeding on animals. In addition, the vampire can consume its famulus, gaining nourishment far beyond what would be gained from an animal of similar stature and absorbing a sliver of its primary trait. Quell the Beast By locking eyes with a target, the vampire cows their inner Beast into temporary slumber. Mortals affected thus become apathetic, unable to take any actions other than to stay alive, while vampires’ bestial urges temporarily abate, for better or worse. Unliving Hive Amalgam: Obfuscate 2 Most often seen amongst the Vetala, this unnerving power allows the user to extend their animal influence to swarms of insects such as flies or roaches. Certain vampires even go so far as to adopt swarms as famuli, giving them a permanent home within the folds and orifices of their malformed flesh. Level 4 Powers Subsume the Spirit The vampire can completely transfer its mind into the body of an animal. They can control the animal and use its senses freely, even during the day should they manage to stay awake. While doing this,the vampire’s body lies immobile as if in torpor. Level 5 Powers Animal Dominion The power the vampire holds over beasts is now great enough to command flocks and packs as if they were extensions of their own body. At a gesture, animals lay down their lives by the dozens, even hundreds, to appease their master. Drawing out the Beast The vampire can project their Beast at the moment of terror or fury frenzy, transferring it into a nearby subject, either mortal or vampire. That person immediately experiences the frenzy instead, going on a merciless rampage or fleeing in terror depending on the trigger. Level 6 Gap of Ages The power of Feral Whispers can be used upon the descendants of any beast a vampire has previously commanded. Shared Soul This power allows a character to probe the mind of any one animal she touches. Shared Soul can be very disconcerting to both parties involved, as each participant is completely immersed in the thoughts and emotions of the other. With enough effort or time, each participant can gain a complete understanding of the other’s mind. Shared Soul is most often used to extract an animal’s memories of a specific event, but some Legrue use this power as a tool in the search for enlightenment, feeling they come to a better understanding of their own Beasts through rapport with true beasts. Too close of a bond, however, can leave the two souls entangled after the sharing ends, causing the vampire to adopt mannerisms, behavior patterns, or even ethics (or lack thereof) similar to those of the animal. Species Speech With Species Speech, a character can enter into psychic communion with all creatures of a certain species that are present. Species Speech is most often used after an application of Feral Whispers, which can draw a crowd of likely subjects. Level 7 Conquer the Beast Masters of Animalism have a much greater understanding of both beasts in general and the Beast in particular. Those who have developed this power can master their own Beasts to a degree impossible for lesser vampires to attain. Conquer the Beast allows the vampire both to control their frenzies and to enter them at will. Master's Voice The vampire is able to use the power of Species Speech on all creatures. Level 8 Taunt the Caged Beast Vampires who have developed this power are able to send adversaries into frenzy with a finger’s touch and the resultant momentary contact with the victim’s Beast. The physical contact allows the vampire’s own Beast to reach out and awaken that of the victim, enraging it by threatening its territory. Level 9 Flesh Bond True masters of Animalism are able to absorb beasts into their own bodies, taking in their essence in order to possibly unleash it at a later date. If successful, the vampire will have the power of that particular animal stored within their body, which they will be able to use to reconstruct a new form for that creature that is obedient to their will whenever they wish. Unchain the Beast With a glance, the vampire can awaken the Beasts of her enemies, causing physical injury and excruciating agony as the victim’s own violent impulses manifest in physical form to tear him apart from within. A target of this power erupts into a fountain of blood and gore as claw and bite wounds from an invisible source spontaneously tear his flesh asunder. Level 10 Army of Beasts Lore An ability which only clan founders are powerful enough to use, Army of Beasts allows a vampire to take control over all animals within five miles of them. Category:Powers